Episode 306.c Bubble Guppies: The Sandlot (Part 3)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello moves to a new neighborhood with his mom and stepdad, and wants to learn to play baseball. The neighborhood baseball guru Gil takes Pirruccello under his wing, and soon he's part of the local baseball buddies. They fall into adventures involving baseball, treehouse sleep-ins, the desirous lifeguard at the local pool, the snooty rival ball team, and the travelling fair. Beyond the fence at the back of the sandlot menaces a legendary ball-eating dog called The Beast, and the kids inevitably must deal with him. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Scotty Smalls, Narrator) *Gil as (Benjamin Franklin "Benny The Jet" Rodriguez) *Dean as (Hamilton "Ham" Porter) *Michael as (Michael "Squints" Palledorous) *Darius as (Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan) *Goby as (Kenny DeNunez) *Pablo as (Tommy "Repeat" Timmons) *Brett as (Timmy Timmons) *Trevor as (Bertram Grover Weeks) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bill) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Scotty's Mom) *Tobias as (Phillps) *Sandy as (Wendy Peffercorn) *Bubble Puppy as (Hercules "The Beast") *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Mertle) *Martin as (Babe Ruth) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family *Rating; PG for a bit of romance, a bit of violence, some cursing, little use of drugs, and for possible scary scenes *Type of film: Sports comedy, Coming-of-age Trivia *This is based on the 1993 movie "The Sandlot." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Oona, Deema, and Molly don't appear because most of the characters are boys. *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Sandlot at night) (Nonny runs in the dark to the treehouse in the sandlot alone. He climbs up and goes inside. The rest of the boys are already there.) Nonny: Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. My mom made me put on my jacket, and then she made me do the dishes. (A few of the boys laugh.) Trevor (teasing Nonny): Your porr little mommy made you do the big bad dishes. (Dean is sitting in front of stuff for s'mores.) Dean: Hey, you want a s'more? Nonny: Some more what? Dean: No, no, you want a s'more? Nonny: I haven't had anything yet, so how can I have some more of nothing? Dean: You're killing me, Pirruccello. These are s'mores stuff. Okay, pay attention. First, you take the graham. (Dean picks up a cracker.) Dean: You put the chocolate on the graham. (He puts 2 pieces of chocolate on the cracker.) Dean: Then you roast the 'mallow. (Dean roasts a marshmallow.) Dean: When the 'mallow's flaming, you stick it on the chocolate. (Dean puts out the fire on the marshmallow and puts it on the chocolate.) Dean: Then you cover it up. (Dean puts the other cracker on the top and finishes the s'more.) Dean: Then you stuff. (Dean takes a bite of the s'more.) Dean: Kind of messy, but good. Try some. (Dean gives Nonny the s'more.) Michael: Okay. Quiet, you guys. (Nobody is listening and they chatter loudly.) Michael (a bit louder): Quiet! Are you trying to wake it up? (Everyone goes quiet and they look at Michael.) Michael:It just went to bed. Nonny (loudly): What just went to bed? The other boys: Ssh! The Beast. Nonny (still loudly): Oh, yeah! The other boys: Ssh! Michael: Now quiet. (Michael turns on a latern and holds it under his face.) Michael: The legend of The Beast goes back a long time before any of us could even pick up a baseball. (As Michael begins to tell the story, there is a black and white flashback for the story. Whne the characters talk they don't speak but they just mouth the words.) (Scene: A black and white junkyard) Michael (narrating): Back to a place called Langousinte's Acres. It all started about, mmm, 20 years ago, when thieves kept stealing junk from Langoustine's Acres junkyard. (Mr. Langoustine walks a broken trailer with a small white puppy with brown spots.) Michael (narrating): So Mr. Langoustine, the guy that used to own the place, got him this new pup from the dog pound. (The puppy walks inside.) Michael (narrating): He fed him whole sides of beef and turned the pup loose in the junkyard. And the pup was grateful. (A big piece of beef is thrown to the trailer and it disappers inside. The trailer shakes. Pieces of bones from the beef are thrown back outside. Giant footsteps are heard followed by giant paws of a dog. 2 crab thieves sneak into the junkyard to rob the place.) Michael (narrating): And so, in a few weeks, the pup grew into The Beast. And he grew big, and he grew mean. so that he could protect the junkyard with only one thing on his mind: (The thieves look around and then look in front of them in fear. The Beast is right in front of them!) Michael (narratng): To kill everyone that broke in! (The beast hits the thieves and drags them away.) Michael (narrating): And he did, and he liked it a lot! (Men are thrown at the cars and they scream. They then flee from the junkyard. A policecrab with glasses is surprised.) Michael (narrating): The Beast was the most perfect junkyard dog that ever lived. A true killing machine. But after a while, the cops started getting phone calls from people reporting all the missing thieves, the ones The Beast had killed. (More policecrabs are there with guns.) Michael (narrating): It added up to about 120... 173 guys. It's true. (Mr. Langoustine comes over to the policecrabs with The Beast. People begin to clear away the junkyard.) Michael (narrating): They never found a single body. Not one. Some people say they all got away. But we all know what really happened. The Beast ate them. He ate them bone and all. The Beast was too good at his guard dog job, so the police said he had to be retired. My grandpa, Squidman Pirucello, was police chiefback then. (The junkyard is now a backyard of junk. Squidman orders Mr. Langoustine to chain The Beast and put him under the house. The Beast is put under there.) Michael (narrating): He ordered Mr. Langoustine to turn his backyard into a fortress and chain up The Beast and put him under the house where he could never get out to eat children and stuff. That's where he's been for 20 years And that's where he'll be for the rest of his life. Because Mr. Mertle asked the cops how long he had to keep The Beast chained up like a slave, (Mr. Langoustine asks how long his dog will stay under the house.) Michael (narrating): They said until forever. Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever. (Squidman mouths the words each time Michael says it.) (The flashback ends.) (Scene: Treehouse at night) (Michael's story is coming to an end.) Michael: And so, The Beast sits there under that lean-to, dreaming of the time he can chase and kill again. (Michael is finished and he turns off the latern and puts it down. Trevor turns to look at Nonny.) Trevor: See, man? That's why you can't go over there. Nobody ever has. Nobody ever will. Dean: One kid did, but nobody ever seen him again. Goby: That ain't true. Dean: Yeah, it is. He got eaten. (Nonny puts down his sleeping bad. He doesn't believe in it.) Nonny: Nuh-uh. No. None of that's true. You guys are just making this up to scare me. (Michael jumps down.) Michael: Oh, yeah? (Michael points to the window.) Michael: Stick your head out that window and look down! (Nonny stands up and looks at everyone else. They all look worried. Dean grabs a bat and Michael has a rifle. He goes to the window.) Nonny (narrating): That night I learned that more than 150 baseballs even when some brave kid worked up enough courage to peek over. (Nonny looks outside to see the backyard and hears growling.) Nonny (narrating): Because when they went over, they vanished. I knew it was true. Because when I looked down in there, I didn't see a single solitary one. (Nonny now believs in the story, screams and gets away from the window.) Nonny: He's down there. Michael: You bet he is. Dean: Whatever goes over that fence stays there. Michael: It becomes a propety of The Beast. (Scene: Store the next day) (Michael and Darius come out of the store with a new baseball and are arguing about who should hold it.) Darius: Come on, give it to me. Michael: No, I wanna carry it. Darius: Come on. I paid for it. Michael: I wanna carry it. (Michael looks up and stops dead in his tracks.) Michael: Oh. Whoa! Darius: Give it to me. (Darius snatches the baseball from Michael.) Michael: Jeez Lousie! Darius: What's the matter? Michael: Jeez! (Michael wipes his goggles and puts them back on. He points in front of him.) Michael: Sandy Lobster. (Darius looks too. A lobster with blonde hair in a ponytail is coming up to them. She smiles at Michael and he smiles back. She walks away. Darius is first to snap out of it,) Darius: Come on, let's go. (Darius tries to drag Michael.) Michael: Ahh! No! (Michael goes back to staring.) Darius: We gotta get to the sandlot. Let's go. (Darius drags Michael away.) (Scene: Sandlot) (Darius and Michael are chattering as they are arriving at the sandlot. Darius is still dragging Michael along. They arrive at the dugout.) Gil: Where you guys been? We've been waiting here forever already. Darius: Aw, Squints was pervin' a dish. (He gives Gil the new baseball.) Michael: Shut up. I wasn't. Darius: Yeah, yeah, you were. Your tongue was hangin' out of your head, and you was swoonin'. "Oh, Sandy Lobster, my darling lover girl." (Darius chuckles.) Michael: I said shut up! I've got a lot of things on my mind. (Michael walks into the dugout and sits on the bench. Dean walks to Gil. Dean is sweaty and hot.) Dean: This pop isn't working, Gil. I'm baking like a toasted cheeser! It's so hot here! Michael: It's 150 degress out there. You can't play baseball! You have to call it in for the day. Trevor: You gotta listen to him, Gil. Gil: Vote then. Anybody who wants to be a "can't hack it" panty waist who wears their mama's bra, raise your hand. (Everyone raises their hands and they all chatter with agreement.) Gil: Fine, fine, fine! Be like that. So what are we gonna do? (Darius and Michael, who are sitting next to each other both giggle.) The other boys (except Nonny): Scam pool honeys! (Scene: Pool) (The boys all arrive and jump into the pool except for Dean.) Nonny (narrating): Gil would've played ball all day, all night, rain, shine, tidal wave, whatever. Baseball was the only thing he cared about. But of all the things we ever did besides baseball, going to the pool was what he tolerated best. Even though none of us had ever seen a Playboy magazine, which we constantly lied about, we figured going to the pool was the next best thing to being there. (The reason why Dean didn't go in the pool is because he wants to try to impress the ladies.) Dean: I remember you. Oh, sexy. (Dean shows off his muscles.) Dean: Hey, girls. (Dean blows a kiss to the ladies.) Dean: Cannonball! (Dean does a cannonball into the pool and gets water on the ladies. The ladies scream and get up angry and walk away. The boys are playing and splashing about in the pool.) Nonny (narrating): It wasn't really the pool honeys like we said, because if any one of them had come up to any one of us, we'd have just peed our pants. We all went because Sandy Lobster was the lifeguard. (Everyone stops playing to look at Sandy who is lotioning herself.) Gil: Aw, man. Darius: Yeah-yeah, too cool. Brett: She don't know what she's doing. Pablo (repeating his brother): She don't know what she's doing. Gil: Yeah, she does. She knows exactly what she's doing. Michael: I've swum here every summer of my adult life. And every summer, there she is, lotioning, oiling, oiling, lotioning. Smiling! Smiling! Nonny (narrating): One day it became too much for Michal "Squints" Pirucello. Michael: I can't take this no more! Move! Nonny (narrating): And he did the most desperate thing any of us had ever seen. (Michael swims away and gets out of the pool, The rest of the boys watch. Michael starts to walk. He looks back and smiles at the other boys.) Nonny: What's wrong with him? What's he doing? (Michael walks to the diving board.) Goby: Three summers of this. I think he finally snapped. Darius: I don't know. But that's the deep end, and Squints can't swim. (Michael walks to the edge of the deep end shuddering. He takes off his goggles and he waves to Sandy. Sandy waves back. He dives into the pool and goes under.) The other boys: Drowning! (They are quickly start to swim out of the pool. Sandy notices this. Michael is underwater holding his goggles. It looks like he is drowning. Sandy dives underwater. The others are out of the pool and gather at the egde of the pool. They are worried. Sandy gets Michael and they go back to surface,) Lifeguard Crab: Come on up, Sandy. Everybody move back. Move back. Roll him over. Sandy: Never mind! Never mind! (Sandy starts giving Michael CPR.) The other boys: Come on Squints! Squints! Dean: Squints! Squints! Brett: Come on Squints! Come on! Nonny: Come on, Squints! You can do it! Pull through, bud! Gil: Come on, man! Come on! Darius: Yeah-yeah. He looks pretty crappy. Pablo: Squints! Come on, man. Trevor: Oh, God, he looks like a dead fish. (Michael opens his eyes and smiles. He had been faking the drowing the who time. The other boys are surprised.) The other boys: What? (Michael pretends to be drowned again as Sandy blows into his mouth. Michael kisses Sandy. Pablo covers his eyes and the other boys are shocked. Sandy pulls away and is angry at him.) Sandy: Little pervert! Brett: Oh, man, he's in deep shit. (Sandy drags Michael out of the pool with all the other boys chasing after them and trying to get Michael.) Sandy: And stay out! (Their stuff is thrown to them and they all begin to leave. Dean gives Michael his goggles.) Dean: Oh, hey, here's your goggles. Did you plan that? Michael: Of course I did. I been planning it for years. Dean: You guys, he planned that! He knew what he was doing! Nonny (narrating): Michael "Squints" Pirucello walked a little taller that day. We had to tip our hats to him. (Michael goes to the fence to look at Sandy.) Nonny (narrating): He was lucky she hadn't beat the crap out of him. We wouldn't have blamed her. What he'd done was sneaky, rotten and low and cool. Not another one among us would've ever in a million years even for a million dollars had the guts to put the move on the lifeguard. He did. He had kissed a woman, and he had kissed her long and good. We got banned from the pool forever that day. But every time we walked by after that, the lifeguard looked down from her tower, right over at Squints and smiled at him. (Sandy takes off her glasses and smiles at Michael. She waves to him. Michael smiles and waves to her. Michael runs away form the pool witht he other boys.) End of Part 3. Recap That night, Michael tells Nonny about the legend of "The Beast" at the camp out. What started out as a little puppy who was turne dinto a big monster dog with whole sizes of beef. The dog murdered many people and the junkyard was cleared away and the dog was forced to stay under the house forever. The next day, it's too hot for baseball. The boys go to the pool to cool down, Michael pretends to drown and manges to sneak a kiss from the lifeguard, Sandy Lobster,who the boys have a crush on but Michael has the biggest crush. They all get banned from the pool forever but Sandy still smiles at Michael whenever they walk by. Category:Stories